


Long Lost 'friend'

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slight Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: One of Mycroft's operatives and also an old childhood friend of the Holmes brothers, comes back into their lives after having to rescue her from one of her missions that went wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this. Lol

The sun shone bright over an abandoned looking warehouse in the middle of the woods. There was a ten foot tall chain link fence around the complex with military jeeps stationed at entrance's in the front and back. There were soldiers with automatic guns either guarding all of the doors to the warehouse and ones walking around the perimeter. Inside the complex the hallways were riddled with soldiers as well. The interior of the warehouse was as bad as the outside. Most walls had holes in them and other had a reminiscence of water damage. The complex was eerily silent except for the crack of a whip off in the distance and some groaning. 

The whipping came from one of the sparse rooms that was still intact, but of course that was being nice about the room. In the middle of the room hung a woman in her thirties with mid-back length black hair. Her arms were brought up over her head, restrained by a pair of handcuffs wrapped around a hook. With each crack of the whip the woman's black combat boots would just barely scrape against the dusty floor.   
"I can do this all day miss...I have been doing this all day...You will tell me what I want to know!" Said a guy in his late fourties who was slightly balding. The woman looked up at him. Her pale grey eyes squinted as she smirked at him, or as best as she could smirk and squint with her lip being busted open and a gash going through her right eye.  
"And I...Sir...Can and have been doing this all day, for a week even, and I can go way longer. You will never get anything out of me" she said with a laugh. The guy growled and pulled back his hand and swiped the whip across her chest, shredding her black tank top more. That last whip hit added to the multiple ones that riddled her back and front. Blood slowly ran down her arms from her bloodied and chaffed wrists where the cuffs had dug into her over the week she had been there. The guy hit her a couple more times in rapid succession before throwing down the whip and going over to a table with multiple instruments for carrying out torture. The guy grabbed a scalpel and turned around and smiled. 

The woman took a couple deep breaths in to prepare her for what was to come.   
She, of course, through her job, was required to be able to endure multiple things during a case, torture being one of them. She was put through a very rigorous program to train for it. One of the things was techniques with the mind, training yourself to shut down some functions and use others to go into a trance type state. She was one of the very few that had made it through the course. Her plan, up until last week had gone very well. She was to infiltrate a known terrorist cell and gather information and send it to her superiors and when they had enough information they would set up a plan to get her out of there. She was sure she had gotten all that Mycroft needed, but the one thing she didn't expect was that there was a mole or someone on the inside that had caught wind, be it late in the game, that they had a spy and it didn't take long for them to realize that it was her. She was dragged out and into the room she was now hanging in. The torture had gone off and on through the last week. Multiple people had tried getting information out of her, and all have failed. She of course lost track of her injuries. She knew a couple of her ribs were broken, she had a very large gash in her upper leg where one of the torturer's had ran a very dull knife through, hoping to find an artery to knick, of course they missed, which she was very glad for. She had no plan of bleeding out like a fish. She was also sure she managed to get the panic word out in time, or she hoped. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by the scalpel cutting into her stomach. She was pissed at her self for letting out a scream. She had done good so far as to not make much noise.  
"There it is! I knew I'd get a sound out of you eventually. Let's see if we can get you to make that sound again!" said the guy as he cut into her stomach again. This time she clenched her jaw and took a breath in and didn't make a sound. He had carved into a couple more times but soon grew bored again at her lack of response. He let out a growl and stabbed her in her left shoulder and left the scalpel in there before turning and clapping his hands. The doors opened and a guy wheeled in a cart, covered by a sheet. "Time to break out the big guns. I normally hate using this method" he said as he threw the sheet off of the cart revealing a large battery, a bowl of water, some jumper cables and sponges. It took everything the woman had to not gasp and her eyes to go wide. She opted though to look very bored.   
"Electrocution? Really? Who do you think you are? Thor? I thought you had more imagination than that Henry...Can I call you Henry? I gave the other's names, they didn't like it very much though. I guess being named after the royalty that you guys are going against struck a nerve" she said with a laugh before she started to hum a song. The guy gritted his teeth and quickly set up the cables. He attached one side to the battery and the others to the sponges and soaked them in the bowl of water. He wheeled the cart to her before turning the battery on.   
"You wont be laughing after this sweetheart" he said. She rolled her eyes though and kept mumbling the lyrics under her breath.   
"I'm Henry the 8th I am..." she was cut off as the guy thrust the electrified sponges to her stomach. She couldn't hold back the scream this time as her whole body convulsed as the electricity flowed through her, amplified by the water and the metal scalpel in her shoulder. After ten seconds he pulled the sponges back and tilted his head.   
"Who do you work for?" he asked  
"Wouldn't you like to know" she said, a bit winded. He clicked his tongue and thrust the sponges at her again. She tried this time to hold back the scream, but it failed, again.   
"Who were you reporting to?!"  
"Your...Mother" she said through gritted teeth.  
"Running out of comebacks are we?" he said with a smirk before going at her again.   
"Nope, lets talk about your mother shall we? Your a mama's boy through and through! You act tough but really at the end of the day her go to her crying, wanting to be held" he electrocuted her again   
"Shup up bitch!"  
"Oh, struck a nerve did I? Let's continue" electrocuted. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but this was her defense mechanism and she was starting to actually fear for her life, just a bit. "Your shit with relationships, of course that's a given after they realize your relationship with your mother isn't exactly healthy. I also know that you haven't had a girlfriend in a while judging by your right hand, it's slightly more muscular than your other. Normally that's normal..." she was cut off again before he stopped, starting to get really angry now. "But seeing as your just a foot soldier that they only call in for jobs like this, which really wouldn't give you much muscle in one arm. And your civilian job...Or lack there of...So...You have way to much time on your hands, your very lonely and can't really find anything better to do than...." She was cut off, but this time it was by multiple gunshots heard down the hall. The guy turned, looking scared. The guy pushed the cart out of the way and ran over to grab a bigger knife. "I do believe my back up is here" she said. He ran back to her. He jumped behind her and put the knife to her stomach just as the door burst open.   
"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" asked a deep voice  
"Your one to talk...Tell your bother he's late" she said  
"Take one more step and I gut her like a fish!"  
"No you wont" said the guy in front of her  
"I will!" he said as he stepped in front of her and went to stab at her. She rolled her eyes and threw her legs out and kicked the knife out of his hand before wrapping her legs around his neck and snapping it. The other guy dropped his gun before lifting up the helmet he was wearing. The woman shook her head before taking a couple deep breaths and swinging her legs a couple time before kicking them above her to wrap her legs around the chain holding her up. She moved her hands a bit to free them from the hook before grabbing a section on the chain and flipping down. She, of course could have landed a bit more graceful, but seeing as she had a good few jolts to her system she was a bit week. 

She reached up and pulled the scalpel from her shoulder and threw it down before leaning down and grabbing the key to the cuffs from the dead guy and took off the cuffs. She started to walk forward but stumbled a bit before righting herself again.  
"Your brother better be out there. I have a few choice words to have with him" she said as she grabbed onto the guys shoulder, attempting to steady herself more.   
"You've just had about 100 jolts go through your body, I would suggest that you take it easy and let me assist you but we both know that you wouldn't accept that answer, Andromida" said the guy  
"As predictable as always Sherlock. Now lets get the hell out of here!" she said as she opened the door. She leaned down to one of the dead guards and picked up his gun. Sherlock shook his head and followed, gun now raised again. "You have a way out of here right?" she asked  
"Of course I have a way out" he said in a flat tone before pushing in front of her and leading the way. He kept a lookout in front of them while Andromida kept an eye on his back.   
"So, I assume there are others? I mean, your good, but not this good" she said, referring to all of the dead soldiers.   
"Yes. They're around her somewhere. I was the only one tasked with getting you out" he said, turning a corner. They took a couple more corners before they were greeted by another person, slightly shorter approaching them.   
"Sherlock, the rest of the base is secure and Mycroft is waiting" said the guy  
"Thanks John, lead the way" Said Sherlock following John, Andromida close behind. 

When they stepped into the sun they were blinded for a second. Once the helmets were off she was finally able to catch a better glimpse at Sherlock and John. She looked him over.   
"Your a doctor, perfect, I'm going to need you to stitch up some of these and possibly set two of my ribs" she said "You may also need to get me to the chopper pretty quick. My adrenalines running low and I'm quite sure I'm going to pass out in..." She looked down and grabbed John's hand and looked at his watch "Five minutes...I guess I'll have to give Mycroft a talking to after I wake up" she said as she started to move toward the chopper. John, of course stood there, stunned. He looked to Sherlock, who was smiling and looking very amused.   
"How...?"  
"We were childhood friends...Of course she knows how to read people. She learned from the best" he said before walking off.   
"Chop chop doctor! 3 minutes!" said Andromida as she walked up the ramp to the chopper. Sherlock was already up the ramp with John running to catch up. Andromida went to the front of the cockpit to where Mycroft was sitting. She slapped him in the back of the head before laying down. "Your late. We'll have words after I'm better" she said as she took off her shirt leaving her in just her leather pants and black bra. Mycroft rubbed the back of his head but said nothing as he took in all of Andromida's injuries as she laid down. John stopped in his tracks for a split second but he was brought out of it when he saw the multiple lacerations and wounds across her chest and stomach. His doctor side kicked in and he grabbed the first aid kit and got to cleaning out the wounds just has she passed out.  
"Childhood friend? I thought you guy's didn't get on with other children" said John as he worked.   
"We didn't. Mummy insisted that we play with her when her family moved in next door" said Mycroft  
"She was the only tolerable one actually" said Sherlock, crossing his arms and watching John work.   
"I just can't see you guy's playing nicely with another person" said John with a laugh.   
"She grows on you" said Mycroft, rolling his eyes.   
"She's Sherlock's age then?" asked John  
"Yup. Of course we didn't want to at first, but Mummy insisted. She of course wasn't like all of the other children" said Sherlock  
"She had, and still has quite the temper. Sherlock got on with her more that me, seeing as they were the same age" said Mycroft.   
"Was she right about her injuries?" asked Sherlock  
"You have to ask? She's never been wrong before" said Mycroft. John just nodded  
"Exactly what she said. It's remarkable that she was able to categorize them and keep track after everything she's been through. Her oldest wounds are from a week ago and of course they get worse the closer to the end of the week. There's also signs of electrocution. How she managed to keep all of that in her mind and still walk out of there in brilliant" said John  
"Well, she did grow up with us. I wouldn't expect anything less. She also went through an extensive program before becoming one of my agents. Her and 4 other's were the only ones to make it through it" said Mycroft  
"What kind of program? I'm seeing scars here from way before now..." John said, not looking very happy.  
"We didn't torture her first. It was more of a mental program, to train the brain to cope with what would happen and how to retain information and not buckle under what was being done"   
"Brainwashing?"  
"In a way"  
"That's cruel"  
"It works" finished Mycroft. John turned to gauge Sherlock's expression on the matter but he found that he hadn't moved or taken his eyes off of Andromida, his face was completely blank. John figured it was the last that was being said on the situation and continued to tend to the woman's wounds as best he could on there way to the hospital. 

The chopper landed on top of a hospital just outside of Moscow fifteen minutes later. Sherlock got up and picked up Andromida bridal style and carried her down the ramp and to the waiting doctors and stretcher. He laid her down and stepped back as John came up and started giving the doctors a run down of her injuries and what he had done up until then. The doctors nodded and allowed him to follow them inside to the doors of the OR, all the way asking questions. Sherlock and Mycroft stayed on the roof and watched as she was wheeled into the hospital.   
"You know she's going to be mad that we took her to a hospital" said Sherlock  
"There was no way around it this time" he said  
"She is right. You should have realized sooner that she was in trouble. The panic signal was sent out 4 days ago, you should have went in straight away. The tracker was still active after she was captured" said Sherlock, a slight bit of anger flashing behind his eyes, before they went blank again.   
"Your feeling's for her aren't coming back are they? She knew what she was getting into and I was quite positive, and was right, that she could handle herself" said Mycroft before walking back to the chopper, which soon after took off. Sherlock rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before finally going into the hospital. He went straight to the bathroom and changed out of the military gear and into a pair of black slacks and a purple button up shirt. Once he was satisfied he put all of his things back into his bag and walked to the reception desk and inquired about Andromida. The receptionist wasn't going to give him any information but when he mentioned his name she quickly changed her mind and told him exactly where he could find her after surgery.


End file.
